Sliding glass doors are often installed in homes to separate a patio or balcony, for example, from the interior of the home. A conventional sliding glass door has a fixed window pane and a sliding glass door which is slidably mounted in a track. The sliding glass door can be selectively closed by sliding the door to a position adjacent to the fixed window pane and opened by sliding the door to a position in front of the fixed window pane. When in the closed position, the door may be locked using a conventional locking mechanism and additionally secured by inserting a shortened broom stick, for example, between the edge of the door and the facing in which the fixed window pane is mounted. Persons must typically bend over to insert the stick in place in order to secure the door in a closed position or remove the stick in order to facilitate opening of the door. This may be difficult for persons who suffer from back problems or for the elderly, for example.